poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaching Equality village/Waiting for Star Swirl/Meeting Shrek and his friends/Going to Equinelantis
Here is how Reaching Equality village, Waiting for Star Swirl, Meeting Shrek and his friends and Going to Equinelantis goes in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Meanwhile at Canterlot. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh, Hush now, Isamu. Princess Celestia: There, There, My little ones. Hiro: I hope Yuna and the others are okay. Duck: So do I. Twilight Sparkle: We better make sure of it if we have to. Flash Sentry: I suggest we can go to Equinelantis to see King Solar Flare. Thomas: Right, Flash. Dusty Crophopper: And hope they're in good hands and hooves. With the foals. Princess Yuna: Look! Midnight Sapphire: Equality village! It's our old home! Birthday Bash: I sure can't wait to see my parents again! Midnight Sapphire: Mine too! Princess Yuna: Come on! Midnight Sapphire: Mom! Daddy! Night Glider: Midnight Sapphire! (as he and Double Diamond hugged their daughter) Welcome home, Sweetie! Double Diamond: We've missed you so much! Birthday Bash: Hi, Dad! Party Favor: Hey, Son! (hugged his son) Welcome back! Birthday Bash: Is Mom here? Party Favor: She's working on the Inn. Later at the Inn. Birthday Bash: Hi, Mom! Sugar Belle: Hi, son! (hugged her son) I've missed you. Princess Yuna: Hello! Sugar Belle: Princess Yuna, How good it is to see you. What can I do for you and your friends? Princess Yuna: We're here to stay for the night. Sugar Belle: Well, If you're looking for accommodation, You've come to the right place. We've got some nice cozy rooms available. Anything for you, Your friends and my sweet little colt. (kissed her son's forehead) Birthday Bash: Mom! Pound Cake: Kissed by your Mom! The Cake Twins: (laughs) Birthday Bash: Guys! Stop it! Princess Yuna: Alright, Guys. Let's just go and wait for Star Swirl to come. Snowdrop: Good idea. Then, They saw some strange figures. Shrek: Hello. Princess Yuna: Shrek, What're you guys doing here. Puss in Boots: Maleficent send us to warn you. Humpty Dumpty: But it won't be safe with one of Jafar's spies. Come on. Later, They meet at their room. Shrek: You can't wait for Star Swirl any longer, Yuna. Princess Yuna: What do you mean? Donkey: They're bad guys coming for ya, Yuna. Sunbeam: Who are coming for us? Puss in Boots: Thaddeus E. Klang and Ahuizotl. Zeñorita Cebra: How it is possible? Kitty Softpaws: There's evil out there that will never stop hunting you. Nyx: That sounds evil alright. Shrek: Which is why we had to take you all to Equinelantis and see King Solar Flare. Princess Yuna: My Grandfather! Meanwhile, at Equinelantis. Princess Luna: We need your help, Father. Casey Jr.: It's about Chernabog and Amulet of Power. King Solar Flare: I heard. Princess Luna: And now our foals are on their way to wait for Star Swirl. Human Twilight Sparkle: I hope they're okay. Twilight Sparkle: Me too. Montana: We better keep our hopes up for them. Azul: I agree. Percy: Me too. Skarloey: What do you make of it, Your Majesty? King Solar Flare: Don't worry, Maleficent send Shrek and his companions to bring them here. We must have faith in them. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225